supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evil Spirit's Time in the TT10
Chapter 1: That's Cool Marú looked at the people sitting in the employee common area. He usually didn't have to eat, but was noted to like fresh fish and hated hot food. His appearance was that of a bespectacled man wearing a green Irish Volunteers uniform with a bandage scarf around his neck, his slightly messy black hair parted into the side, it reminded Irish members of one historical figure: Joseph Plunkett. He had difficulty finding places to sit, Irish members didn't want to go near him. "You are an evil spirit! Stay away from us! Demon!" He heard the words of a female Irish member. He had pale almost white skin, he had no fingernails, which made him unable to do tasks requiring the use of them, and he had blood on his lips and chin as if they were sewn shut. Mika looked at the poltergiest, she went with her plate. "Can I sit next to you?" She asked. She was also holding a book called A Pocket History of the 1916 Rising. "You look like someone in this book." She said. She opened the book and pointed at the picture of Joseph Plunkett. "He looks cleaner than I do." He said to her. "Did you take his forme?" She asked. "I have been in multiple formes, this is my favorite, so delicate." He said. He noticed Sophie and Reicheru. "Sophie?" He said as he walked over to her. "Hm?" She asked. "Why do people hate me?" He asked "You're just a bit different, I think you're kind of cool." She said. "Thanks." He said. At lunch, his food was made by a sushi chef, he usually ate sashimi and sushi, he also loved cold milk. He used one of his back-claws as hands to eat. Chapter 2: How the hell do you eat food that's the temperature of the sun? Even though Marú never really required food, he loved cold things such as milk and fresh fish. Angelina, Mika's sister often made it for him. He was also very sensitive to light, and often dimmed them so he could see properly. When he sat with the family, he ate slowly and drank the milk a similar way a child does. "Mika?" Marú asked her. "Hm?" She replied. "How the h*** do you eat food that's the temperature of the sun?" He asked. Marú usually didn't desire food, but he had his favorites, he was very heat-sensitive. Chapter 3: Blazing Saddles The family and their poltergiest guest sat down to watch a movie. "So, what are we watching?" Marú asked. "Blazing Saddles." Angelina replied. "Is it a western?" Marú asked. "One of the funniest films pretending to be a western." Angelina said. Soon the family were laughing uproariously, Marú had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, not just from the movie, but Tom's face. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said. His laughing fit worsened when ever Tom gasped at a dirty joke. Mika never seen Marú laugh so hard. "Even his laugh sounds adorable." Mika said. "I can't tell if that's scary as h*** or adorable." Mia said. "Oh my multiple gods!" He yelled. Chapter 4: Messing Around. Mika and Marú sat in the guest bedroom, she had tons of demonology books. The house was empty, the babies were at their sister's house, the kids were away to school, Angelina was out with friends and Tom was at work. When Mika gently brushed her arm from Maru to grab the TV remote, she heard a small giggle. Mika looked at the poltergiest, and he looked back. "What?" He asked her. Mika then poked him in the stomach. "S-Stop it!" He choked out what appeared to have sounded like a giggle. Mika came to realisation, the poltergiest Irish members were scared of, he could make monstorus hands grow out his back, become monstorous, was ticklish. She then dug her fingers into the male's stomach, he started squealing with laughter, his laughter was high-pitched, but it was a bit lower due to his accent. "M-M-MIKA!" He yelled while laughing. "How adorable....." She said. He was crying from his own laughter and she gently nipped at his neck. "MIKA, PLEASE STOP!" He squealed. He tried holding onto Mika's arm, but it was absolutely useless, when she finally attacked the poltegiest's ribs, the poor male was almost at his breaking point. The pagan spirit felt like his voice was going to be lost. Mika finally stopped, allowing the man to breathe, he was coughing and giggling from the aftermath.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86